20. Kapitel: Lord Voldemorts Gesuch
Band 6/Kapitelübersichten 20. Kapitel: Lord Voldemorts Gesuch (im Original: Lord Voldemort's Request) Harry und Ron werden geheilt aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Hermine hat sich mit Ron versöhnt, was Lavender Brown eifersüchtig macht. Zu Harrys nicht ganz verhohlener Freude haben auch Dean Thomas und Ginny Streit miteinander. Luna Lovegood bringt Harry eine weitere Einladung von Prof. Dumbledore. Als Harry bei Dumbledores Büro eintrifft, verabschiedet dieser gerade die beleidigte Professorin Trelawney und erklärt Harry, sobald die beiden allein sind, sie wisse nicht, dass sie damals die Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort verkündet habe und deshalb in größter Gefahr sei. Dumbledore macht zu Beginn des Unterrichts Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er bisher wegen seiner "Hausaufgabe" noch keine großen Anstrengungen unternommen hat. Harry erkennt, dass die Erinnerung Professor Slughorns, die er beschaffen soll, wirklich von ganz entscheidender Bedeutung sein muss, und verspricht, ab jetzt alles andere dahinter zurückzustellen. Bei seiner Fortsetzung der Lebensgeschichte von Voldemort kommt Dumbledore jetzt zu dessen Zeit nach Hogwarts: # Der Musterschüler habe sich zunächst um die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers beim damaligen Schulleiter Armando Dippet beworben, sei aber wegen seiner erst 18 Jahre abgelehnt worden. # Tom Riddle habe dann als Assistent für besondere Aufgaben bei Borgin & Burke's gearbeitet. Weitere Erklärungen dazu enthalten die zwei Denkariumsszenen, in die Harry und Dumbledore eintauchen: 1. in einer Erinnerung von Hokey, der Hauselfe einer steinreichen alten Kunstsammlerin namens Hepzibah Smith, erleben die beiden einen Besuch des hübschen jungen Ladenassistenten Tom Riddle nach. Um Tom zu beeindrucken, führt ihm die törichte alte Sammlerin ihre kostbarsten Schätze vor: # Einen Trinkpokal von Helga Hufflepuff # Eine Medaillonkette von Salazar Slytherin. Anders als Hepzibah Smith selbst, sehen Dumbledore und Harry es Tom sofort an, dass er diese beiden Stücke haben will.'' Dumbledore erzählt, dass Hepzibah Smith zwei Tage danach vergiftet worden ist. Ihre verwirrt erscheinende Hauselfe Hokey hat damals gestanden, wohl versehentlich Gift statt Zucker in den Schlaftrunk ihrer Herrin gemischt zu haben. Etwas später hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese beiden wertvollen Sammlerstücke nicht mehr da waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Tom Riddle nicht mehr aufzufinden. Harry stimmt Dumbledores Vermutung zu, dass Tom einen Raubmord an der Sammlerin begangen, Hokeys Gedächtnis manipuliert und ihr so den Mord angehängt hat. Danach ist er untergetaucht. 2. In einer Erinnerungsszene von Dumbledore selbst, die zehn Jahre nach der von Hokey spielt, ist Dumbledore bereits Schulleiter. Tom Riddle, der sich jetzt "Lord Voldemort" nennt und nicht mehr hübsch, sondern eher wie der spätere Voldemort aussieht, bewirbt sich erneut um die Verteidigungslehrerstelle. Aus dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort ergibt sich, dass Voldemort bereits mithilfe der ihm ergebenen Todesser Untaten ausführt. Es berührt ihn unangenehm, dass Dumbledore den selbstgewählten Namen seiner Anhänger und sogar einige der betreffenden Personen kennt. Selbstverständlich verweigert ihm Dumbledore die Lehrerstelle. Beim Weggehen zuckt Voldemorts Hand noch kurz nach seinem Zauberstab. Abschließend erfährt Harry von Dumbledore noch, dass seitdem kein Verteidigungslehrer die Stelle länger als 1 Jahr behalten konnte. Warum Voldemort sich zweimal um diese Stelle beworben hat, kann Dumbledore nur vermuten: # War Hogwarts für ihn so etwas wie ein Zuhause? # Birgt Hogwarts magische Geheimnisse? # Bietet die Lehrtätigkeit eine Gelegenheit, sich etliche Anhänger in der Schülerschaft zu verpflichten? # Eine Vermutung will Dumbledore erst preisgeben, wenn Harry Slughorns Erinnerung beschafft hat. am Rand erwähnt: Spulenwurzel, Schluck-Plimpy, Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohow en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 6AT